


【明绮】几首歌的时间

by sodameow



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, 明绮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodameow/pseuds/sodameow
Kudos: 1





	【明绮】几首歌的时间

**几首歌的时间**

***** **现实向**

***** **勿上升真人**

***** **署名-** **非商业使用-** **禁止演绎 (by-nc-nd)** **：**

（一）

_《给自己的歌》_ _词曲：李宗盛_ _原唱：李宗盛_ _翻唱：潘粤明_

_想得却不可得_ _你奈人生何_

_该舍的舍不得_ _只顾着跟往事瞎扯_

_等你发现时间是贼了_ _它早已偷光你的选择_

_爱恋不过是一场高烧_ _思念是紧跟着的好不了的咳_

_是不能原谅_ _却无法阻挡_ _恨意在夜里翻墙_

_是空空荡荡_ _却嗡嗡作响_ _谁在你心里放冷枪_

_旧爱的誓言像极了一个巴掌_ _每当你记起一句_ _就挨一个耳光_

_然后好几年都闻不得_ _闻不得女人香_

什么时候能翻篇儿，潘粤明也不知道。

好像老天把他一生的坎儿都突然集中放到了这几年。一路顺风顺水的大男孩儿，一夜间被推着拽着踩着成熟了。你要说沧桑了也成，沧桑是好词儿，起码现在他潘粤明，看人看事儿都不再像以前那么单纯愚昧了。那些大起大落，流言蜚语，试问有谁在乎呢。他自己都不在乎。在乎干嘛？在乎就能改写什么啊？只有往前看。只有往前看，别回头，别细想。

嗐，说得容易做得难。这些年来，也就只有老爷子老妈和小狗布丁陪在身边，还有一群好哥们儿。女人？那都是剧组的同事，导演一喊“咔”，潘粤明立马出戏，毫不费力，客气又疏远。也不是说怕了，也不是说不信了，就是，你得明白，他把他的心曾经全然地付出过，毫无保留地打开过。爱过。现在好不容易把碎了的心从泥里拾起，补好，重新安上。要再打开，是需要勇气的。他潘粤明的勇气，已经被耗尽了。

他从高台跌落，又从谷底爬起，他看尽了人生百态，世间冷暖。演员不就是浪费自己的时间来演绎别人的人生吗。潘粤明有时间，也喜欢认真钻研角色。自己的人生，他不敢想了。现在他就想好好工作，多给喜爱他的观众朋友们留下几部好作品，趁着还有机会，让已经上了岁数的爸妈放心，多陪陪他们。

习惯了心无波澜的生活，潘粤明从没想过死水还会泛起涟漪。是谁悄悄往他心底点了一点，似有若无的，却如耳畔清风，吹皱了几年来的平静。是从什么时候起，他看张雨绮的目光，有了点别的东西？肯定不是第一眼。那时候刚入组，张雨绮落落大方地伸出手，微笑落在他眼底：“潘老师您好，我张雨绮，我特别喜欢您，这次能和您一起搭戏我很荣幸。”潘粤明伸手回握，心想，的确是美女，也没传闻中的那些脾气。不过谁知道呢，知人知面还得知心呐。要知心吗？不必了吧，费这劲儿干嘛。她和其她女演员一样叫他“潘老师”，他也把她当作又一位普通女同事。

_往事并不如烟_ _是的_ _在爱里念旧也不算美德_

_可惜恋爱不像写歌_ _再认真也成不了风格_

_我问你见过思念放过谁呢_ _不管你是累犯或是从无前科_

_我认识的只有那合久的分了_ _没见过分久的合_

谁也没法预料到爱情什么时候来，就像难知道风吹起的方向，雨滴落的地方。张雨绮就是他潘粤明生命里的雨。世人都道她肆意张扬，如疾风骤雨、狂风暴雨、带闪雷的强降雨。那是他们傻，不懂看人。不过潘粤明也有点儿暗自高兴：张雨绮的好，她的真，她的勇敢无惧，坦坦荡荡，就他看得懂。倘若你家里有一件无价之宝，你也不会到处张扬不是。潘粤明呢，把他看到的宝贝悄悄藏在心里呢，时不时取出来琢磨一番，想她对他到底是什么意思，有没有可能，是一份独一的归属。那些清风拂面的片刻，细雨滋润的香甜，是否只属于他潘粤明的。

“老潘！啊不是，老胡！”张雨绮又打嘴瓢了。她哈哈大笑，伸手拍了拍潘粤明的肩膀，又顺势倚在他肩上，说不好意思导演，人戏不分了，再来一遍。潘粤明也逗她，说人戏也别分了，反正咱阶级革命友情要从台前延到幕后，今晚的文艺晚饭你自罚一杯。张雨绮杏眼一瞪，瞪得他心里酥酥的：“潘粤明你给我等着！我罚一杯你三杯，咱俩不是绑一块儿了吗，我要是不漂亮了你也别想瘦！”这撂话的气势够吓人的，但嘴角的娇嗔可逃不过潘粤明的眼睛。他嘿嘿一笑，不说什么，由着她闹。毕竟是他在采访的时候把他俩给打包组合了。

是啊，从何时开始，她叫他“老潘”，甚至直呼大名，一声声“潘粤明，”，“潘粤明？”，“潘粤明！”的，一点不拿自己当外人。而他呢，也乐得想着法子抖包袱逗她，就为看她的娇，她的羞，她的笑，她只往自己的肩上靠。

可能是自打那次红毯起，潘粤明发现自己在张雨绮面前，心跳会陡然地漏掉一拍半拍。入组月余，天天见到的是因为拍打戏灰头土脸、却从不叫苦叫累的张雨绮，潘粤明都忘了她身上那些大众给的标签儿了，什么“美艳御姐臭脾气”，狗屁。给放大镜下的公众人物贴标签最容易了，还没了解一个人呢，先用标签把他钉在耻辱柱上，立则立，不立，则曰“人设破了”。他从没打探过她的过往，甚至暗自佩服她的勇气决绝，一了百了。不像他。他做不到那样。

越是缺乏的就越是欣赏，张雨绮和他太不一样了，他没办法，身不由己地被她吸引。那天看着身边艳光四射的张雨绮，潘粤明一时有点恍惚，这和昨天一起跟他在黄土高坡上吃土的是同一个女孩儿吗？张雨绮仿佛看穿了他的心思，嘴角一扬，露出一点只有他才能察觉的坏笑：“轮到咱俩了，走吧。”话音未落，就主动拉住了他的手，大步流星往前迈。

潘粤明跟着人姑娘家后头，居然有点儿拘束有点儿紧张。他表面佯装镇定，站好位拍照，手却收了回来插进裤兜儿里，又在思忖会不会俩人这距离太远太刻意了。犹豫间，右手肘被人轻拽了过去，还没等到他反应过来，张雨绮的左手又轻轻扣进了他的掌心。

潘粤明不知道这是不是张雨绮在敲他的心门，但他知道，他最心底的那片混沌，透进了一束光。

_岁月_ _你别催_ _该来的我不推_ _该还的还_ _该给的我给_

_岁月_ _你别催_ _走远的我不追_ _我不过是想弄清原委_

_谁能告诉我这是什么呢_ _她的爱在心里埋葬了_ _抹平了_ _几年了_ _仍有余威_

_想得却不可得_ _你奈人生何_

_想得却不可得_ _情爱里无智者_

偶尔潘粤明会想，若早几年认识张雨绮，他会不会略过现今的这些踟蹰彷徨，把最肆无忌惮的爱献给这个值得去爱的姑娘。嗐，想啥呢。他摇摇头，妄图甩去这些胡思乱想。没有如果，路没法往回走，痕迹存留就是永久。潘粤明坐下，手里抓着毛笔提气书写，啧啧，这字怎么张牙舞爪的，像她……他叹口气，把笔搁下，双手交叉在脑后，得，干脆想个明白，摆个事实讲个道理，自己劝一下自己。

潘粤明和张雨绮差十三岁，他今年就快四十六了，自己都吓一跳，是快半百的人了。人家姑娘呢，三十一枝花，越闻越芬芳。潘粤明也不是不知道张雨绮的心思，她藏不住。她横冲直撞惯了，无所谓，可他也得为人家姑娘多着想着想啊，这年龄差摆在那里，以后怎么好好照顾人家。两个人又都有孩子，他们怎么想，老爸老妈会不会给祝福……潘粤明越想越心烦，就怕心尖儿上的姑娘受伤。有时候他也不喜欢他这样的个性，瞻前顾后的，说好听了是深思熟虑，说难听点就是黏糊。前半生的坎儿他跨过去了，这道呢，他不知道，他心里没底。他想要抓住，却怕没办法用自己最赤诚无畏的情感来托住人姑娘；说要放手，他又不甘心。他怕余生都会后悔，后悔错过一个他不愿让她溜走的人。

是占有欲在作祟。那天直播，为《龙岭迷窟》作宣传，他看着身前张雨绮美丽的颈项，闻着她发梢传来的阵阵幽香，都有些醉了，有些情不自禁了。他自然又有些刻意地把手搁在她肩膀那侧的沙发背上，感觉和她的距离忽远忽近，挠人心肺的。和姜超正说着水獭打群架呢，张雨绮突然侧过头望向他，他眼角撇到她的胜雪肌肤、娇艳红唇、还有那黑亮黑亮的双眸，像两颗玉石，正中他的心，激起阵阵涟漪交替……他慌了阵脚，下意识往边上晃了晃，嘴上还在说水獭咣咣往前冲的事儿，心里却激荡不已，敢情水獭们转换了战场。她在干嘛呢？不敢多想，还在直播呢。也许是误会吧，或是不小心。潘粤明劝自己把注意力重新放回宣传上，却被工作人员带笑提醒：“有人说让潘老师把手放下来。”什么手？仨人一齐看过去，都“嗐”了一声，却各有味道。姜超有点儿尴尬，用“嗐”来化解；张雨绮娇笑着，还拨弄着头发；潘粤明嘴上说“搁这儿舒服”，心里有点不服气：你谁呀，甭管我手放哪儿。这一刻他好似赌气，怎地，又不是没搭过肩膀，他索性把手直接搁人姑娘肩上，冲屏幕那头看不到的无赖进行主权宣告：张雨绮是我的。

冲动是魔鬼啊潘粤明。他揉揉太阳穴，叹了口气。但他不后悔那刻的冲动，他跟着本心走了，那瞬间他抛开了所有顾虑和犹豫。丢掉那些庸人自扰吧，多享受些当下，最美的朦胧和暧昧。就在这时他接到了张雨绮的电话：“老潘！快来，马上直播了，还有啊，叮嘱你一句，不许多吃啊，在火锅面前守住你的贞洁！”

他笑了，什么话儿啊，瞎操心。不过事实证明，张雨绮可没瞎操心，如果没有她成天盯着，潘粤明这位整日在食欲和演员形象管理间摇摆的中年男演员，指不定拍完这部《云南虫谷》就得改演王胖子去了。张雨绮在边上啃着洋葱，潘粤明越看越觉得她可爱，你说哪有这样的姑娘，在直播的时候啃洋葱啃得跟兔子似的？正情难自禁的时候，突然听到工作人员提问，问剧里他俩感情有没有一个提升。潘粤明心下翻腾，一时语塞，不知如何应答，只能用“……啊？”来拖延。再听一遍，听懂了，原来在问剧中角色，心里悄悄松了口气，说，“龙岭就是提升了，龙岭最后有一大结局，我俩有一个大长镜头，……”正想着好险，给圆回来了，猛听得人家姑娘来一句：“我觉得我俩没有cp，我俩是真情实感。”

潘粤明愣在当场，举着筷子，说也不是，吃也不是。最简单的自然是打哈哈说，对，阶级友情，反正也不是没夸过人家“八字纯阳女汉子”。可他不想这样。这不是他内心的真实想法。他不想给张雨绮传递任何错误的信息。他的确是……喜欢她，男人对女人的欣赏和喜欢。潘粤明对张雨绮的。还犹豫着呢，张雨绮猛推他一下，“你看他紧张的”，自己哈哈一笑，说洋葱辣，喝水去了。潘粤明的眼看着火锅，心也好像那火锅里的涮肉，七上八下，起伏翻滚的。有点懊恼。潘粤明，他心说，勇敢点。

幸亏张雨绮没太在意，继续监督他的减肥大业。嗯，不太成功。火锅局快接近尾声，工作人员让他们连线高伟光，让剧里的外公外孙女来个跨越时空的团圆。张雨绮试了几次，都连不上，娇俏地问潘粤明，“哎不是，他不会以为我对他有什么别的想法吧。外公，外公，我真的对你没别的想法！”潘粤明听了心里不是个滋味，“你有什么想法啊？！你对你外公还有什么想法？！”说完，突然意识到自己有点踩过界了。还真当张雨绮是我的了，他心想，嘴角却在偷笑。

潘粤明心里突然一紧，张雨绮给的光，在他的胸膛里劈里啪啦地绽放。

为什么不是呢？

（二）

_《勇气》_ _词：瑞业_ _曲：光良_ _原唱：梁静茹_ _翻唱：张雨绮_

_终于做了这个决定_

_别人怎么说我不理_

_只要你也一样的肯定_

_我愿意天涯海角都随你去_

_我知道一切不容易_

_我的心一直温习说服自己_

_最怕你忽然说要放弃_

张雨绮知道自己唱歌老跑调儿，那又如何。她唱歌，是为了自己唱，又不是为别人。她爱过，认了；恨，也是真的。她每一段感情都如飞蛾扑火，不管不顾，也没善始善终。留给大众的是狂欢过后的一地鸡毛，而打碎的牙还不是她一个人在夜里独自吞咽。但她就是这个性子，也不想改了，爱谁谁吧，不论是商业合作还是个人感情，都得是个互相欣赏，你看不上我的，对不起，老娘加倍扔回去给你。

接《鬼吹灯》也不是旁人想的没了资源成了落水狗，落水个屁。那些丢掉的业务现在不都回来了吗。她接《鬼吹灯》，就是因为觉得有挑战，而且，她看到男主角是潘粤明。

《白夜追凶》里的潘粤明，和《京华烟云》里的潘粤明，是两个人吧。的确，论谁经历过那些糟心事儿，都不能是再是同一个人。扪心自问，这些年张雨绮自己也有变化，不过她是看自己更清了。现在什么问题都往原生家庭上靠，好像她张雨绮的两段失败婚姻，都是源于自小缺失的父爱和无安全感。也许多少有些吧，但就看你怎么从这里头走出来，蜕变了，就是重生。张雨绮的重生不依靠别人的救赎，她自己活得通透，还等着拉一把别人呢。

不过她也没想到过，这个“别人”会是潘粤明。和他在现实中第一次合作，她还是紧张的，怕接不上他的招。等等，什么叫“现实中”第一次合作？一不小心就在红毯采访初始就露了馅儿。她在无数场和毫不讳言对他的欣赏，也为他能翻红真心感到高兴，而当梦想成真，可以和这位欣赏的男演员连着合作五部剧，她实在难以按捺住内心的雀跃。随着对Shirley杨的愈发投入，张雨绮渐渐有了种人戏不分的感觉。有时候导演喊了“咔”，她还没从胡八一的凝视中抽出来，反而越陷越深。不亏是潘粤明，眼里果然都是戏，一丝一缕的，缠缠绕绕勾进了她的心弦。

真正打动她的是潘粤明在红毯采访时夸她的那句：“长得漂亮，气场又强大，然后没有剧本，又特别好”。身边的潘粤明低头腼腆地笑，让她又惊又喜。“没有剧本”，她张雨绮从不立人设，但只有寥寥几人才能读懂她。这个有趣的灵魂。她眼波流转，回赠过去：“对……他实力派、演技派，又有魅力，天天看着都不烦，越看越喜欢。”你来我往，也得势均力敌。

打那天起，张雨绮的乐趣就多了一项：撩潘粤明。她喜欢看他腼腆的一面，心里还偷着乐的那种；插科打诨的时候，尽逗她笑；也很护着她，被宠的感觉；还有那些捉摸不定，眼里的千言万语，不知道是谁给的，也不知道是要给谁。张雨绮以前没见过在他面前不紧张的男人，潘粤明的松弛洒脱和那一点旁观者的游离，就像是一朵不一样的云，悄无声息飘进了她心里的那片天。

不知不觉，潘粤明怎么在她这儿反客为主了。那天过生日，张雨绮心里想着好好的，去捉弄一下他，谁知被倒打一耙，对，就是倒打一耙，管他这个成语用在这儿对不对。顶着半脸的奶油，她边笑边追，“我能怎么办，欺负我……老潘你给我回来！”她听到潘粤明老远扔回来一句，“就欺负你怎么了！”，又溜了。少年似风。

张雨绮不论是在演艺生涯还是真实生活，都错过了少女时期，而在那一刻，她找回来了。

_爱真的需要勇气_

_来面对流言蜚语_

_只要你一个眼神肯定_

_我的爱就有意义_

_我们都需要勇气_

_去相信会在一起_

_人潮拥挤我能感觉你_

_放在我手心里_ _你的真心_

_如果我的坚强任性_

_会不小心伤害了你_

_你能不能温柔提醒_

_我虽然心太急_ _更害怕错过你_

如果说前两段婚姻教会了她张雨绮什么，那就是她开始反思自己，如何更好地在一段关系里为对方考虑。成为母亲以后，心底里最柔软的地方给了孩子，她也想像得到，如果她和潘粤明在一起了，会被骂得多难听。世人的谩骂，打不倒她，她反倒是愈挫愈勇的性子，她就怕那些咒骂伤害她珍惜的人。孩子们自不必说。他已经那么不容易了，跨过了一道坎，重新站了起来。活得潇洒恣意。何必要再为他加上一道枷锁。她干嘛要做那个套枷锁的人。

可是爱情和咳嗽、喷嚏一样，是藏不住的，躲不了的。他的才华和玩笑话，他的体贴和包容心，他指尖的颤动和眼里的深沉，汇成飞速旋转的漩涡，把她张雨绮不断往下卷、往下拖，陷得深深的、套得牢牢的、吃得死死的……她身不由己，也不想逃。

这心动的感觉，张雨绮想紧紧抓住，怕它从指缝溜了，错过了就找不到了。她和潘粤明之间默契地互相试探，就像高手过招，风平浪静的底下是暗流涌动。张雨绮没法儿在明面上嚷嚷，可掖着藏着也不是她的性格。她常常在他面前撩撩长发，撩到他脸红，窘迫地像个大男孩儿。她也连拍着他的膝头，一句“烦人”，却意带鼓励，算是还他勾肩搭背的人情。对，她还自告奋勇当起了潘粤明的减肥监督员，并另管其他人的示爱，在潘粤明身旁蹦跳着帮他挡箭。她在意他的看法，那些顺着说逆着说的话在她耳里都是绵绵情话，他说什么都是对的。他说她像兔子，她反口作势要咬他，恨不得在他的心口留下一圈细细的牙印儿，就像是印章，烙上了，潘粤明就是她张雨绮的了。

那些肢体语言和身体碰触，编织着一张暧昧的网，把两个人慢慢地往中心裹，靠近了一点，再近了一点……是不是太近了，近到看着不像真的？张雨绮笑她自己，是梦中人自扰。在火锅局的时候她试探地说他俩是真情实感，敏锐地捕捉到手肘下潘粤明的犹豫和不安。她的心一下子空落落的，好像水太满，撑不住了，突然裂开了缝儿，漏得眼睛也湿漉漉的。“哎哟妈呀，你看他紧张的。”她半是认真地狠狠推了他一把，赶紧起身，借口洋葱太辣，喝水冷静一下。算了吧，他就是这种性格的人，想得细，守得牢。也好，两个人里一个人虎就够了，他和她互补，就像一面阴一面阳，合起来是完整的圆。

所以当那天直播，潘粤明坦荡荡在镜头前说出，“全世界此时此刻，我可以摸到雨绮的脸”这项“独家技能”时，她笑得那么开心，因为她收到他发来的讯号了，她决定了，她和他要迎难而上了。她张雨绮从不当逃兵，过去不是，现在不是，将来也不是。她唱着小摩托，心里想的是她终于要找到了，那可以安心靠着，任她当温柔白开水、娇俏小女人的胸膛。

（三）

_《粉红色的回忆》_ _词：袁丽人_ _曲：张平福_ _原唱：韩宝仪_ _翻唱：潘粤明/_ _张雨绮_

_夏天夏天悄悄过去留下小秘密_

_压心底压心底不能告诉你_

_晚风吹过温暖我心底我又想起你_

_多甜蜜多甜蜜怎能忘记_

“你这么会画，也给我来一幅呗。”鸭舌帽底下的眼睛亮闪闪的，衬着嘈杂的夜色，如水墨氤氲开来。潘粤明觉得自己喝得有些上头了。二零一九年的最后一天，剧组相聚，大家都有点儿嗨翻了，互相递麦，嘶吼着跨年。

潘粤明一笑，合上画本刚想作答，张雨绮被旁人塞了一把麦在手中，“雨绮！再来一个！潘老师不唱你唱！”“我唱啥呀，我的歌单你还不知道啊？小摩托还是济公没听够呀？”张雨绮笑着，也不再推脱，站起来点歌，“我唱《勇气》！突破一下自我！”张雨绮回转过来，俯身望着潘粤明，眼里都是黎明的星，“仔细听好。我唱完了你得唱。”

潘粤明怔怔看着张雨绮的侧脸。他叹了口气，又摊开画本继续画了起来。他手上的动作细腻小心，一笔一划勾勒着，嘴角又带着点儿不易让人察觉的笑。

“你画的什么呢！叫你画我，你怎么画一猴子啊！你什么意思啊潘粤明？”张雨绮猛地又把身子倚在潘粤明的肩上，脑袋顶着他的太阳穴，毛茸茸的。她是不是有点儿醉了？“什么猴子，你啥眼神啊，仔细看！”潘粤明笑着把画本凑给她看。张雨绮双眸努力聚焦，目光一闪，像是读懂了什么，却憋着坏笑道：“嗯，不是猴子，是树懒！”她戳了戳潘粤明的脸，“行啊潘粤明，你胆儿肥了，这么损我。”她突然提高音量：“快去唱首歌赔罪！”

潘粤明笑着不说话，边上人开始起哄：“老潘来一个！《跨界歌王》都去过了，这点小场面怕啥！”“对！对！那首是什么来着，蒙着块红布唱的，当时给我听得那叫一个感动……”

“那首不合适，不合适。”潘粤明赶紧摆摆手，“这样……我来首《粉红色的回忆》吧。”

“哈哈哈你说什么？！”张雨绮笑得眼睛弯弯，星光在她瞳仁里闪耀，“粉红色的什么？”

_不能忘记你把你写在日记里_

_不能忘记你心里想的还是你_

_浪漫的夏季还有浪漫的一个你_

_给我一个粉红的回忆_

“不是吧，你真选那首歌啊？”潘粤明笑着摇头，这个傻姑娘，“你也不选那种比较飒的歌，选这首干嘛啊。”但他心里明白。偷着乐呢。

“那我身边不是有个现成的老师吗，对不对啊潘老师？”张雨绮的声音从电话里传来，“而且我觉得那首歌的MV实在太丑了！我唱了以后就能换成我的了，给大家洗洗眼。”她咯咯笑着，声音绕着弯儿绕到了潘粤明的耳朵里，丁零当啷的。

“说正经的……”张雨绮突然认真起来，又语带关切，“你最近怎么老在喝酒，我不在你跟谁喝呀你？别瞎喝断片儿，都这种形势了，麻烦你照顾好自己身体行不行。”

“嗐，那我不正潜心钻研酒文化嘛，理论还得和实践结合起来。”潘粤明咧嘴一笑。

“就你微博说的那书啊？”张雨绮问，“那你跟我说说，这书里头说喝酒和舌头有什么关系？我笑傲酒桌多年，怎么也不知道这当中还有啥技巧啊？”

“……啊？”潘粤明支支吾吾地，突然感觉这段有点暧昧，不好接话。电话另一头也一下子沉默起来。“你什么时候回剧组？”潘粤明倏地一问。

电话那头欢快了起来。“我也不知道，要看情况。怎么啦，疫情期间你还想着和我斗酒？”

“没有没有，我可不敢。就是……最近出行录节目什么的还是得小心。”

“嗯好的。”张雨绮的声音娇滴滴的，“我会注意的，我肯定……”还没说完，潘粤明补上一句，“小心别张牙舞爪过了头，你记得吧，你动作一多就容易顺拐……”

“嘿潘粤明我告诉你，别小瞧我，到时候如果我真C位出道了你怎么说！”

“我啊，”潘粤明笑了，“那我也豁出去了呗，我去当你助演。”

张雨绮大笑起来。“就你贫。你去了还有我什么事儿啊。哎不对，你一大男人去姐姐堆里干嘛，你想干嘛？！不行，我得把你困在剧组，五花大绑起来，别让其她人惦记你这块唐僧肉！”

潘粤明低头一笑。电话里叽叽喳喳的声音好似轻罗一匹，绵绵密密，盖在了他的心窝上。他边听边聊，手头也没闲着，画了一个被网缠住的小人儿，去使劲儿够眼前绳上挂着的剪刀。画完，想了想，又在绳上添了个蝴蝶结。

这姑娘说得好像绑架似的，其实是来拯救他的。

_哦夏天夏天悄悄过去依然怀念你_

_你一言你一语都叫我回忆_

_就在就在秋天的梦里我又遇见你_

_总是不能忘记你_

张雨绮最近有点儿生气。你潘粤明什么意思？天天都见，也不见你跟我直接表白，你为什么要给我写小纸条？人主播还说和你拿一根小吸管喝柠檬茶，什么叫一根小吸管，怎地多拿一根会很累吗？！还有，“直接吃半管辣根什么感觉”，潘粤明你告诉我、你试一试这什么感觉？最过分的是，“辣根”这俩字就根本不是你的笔迹！张雨绮气得几天都没搭理潘粤明。

气归气，也怪想他。那天静姐传授莎莎聊天的艺术，这“感情是要流动的”把她乐得够呛。也没多想，张雨绮拿起手机，找到了潘粤明的头像。哼，这个呆熊猫。“累吗？”张雨绮想了想，咔咔咔删了，打下“咋了？”，发送。嗯，这才是她的风格。

 _“尘封的忧伤被轻轻撬动，什么都走了，什么又都回来了，每一个定格的交错都是…无尽的思念”_ 张雨绮看不懂潘粤明的微博了。这啥意思？他怎么了？

_纵使有「何事」终结了_

_同时会有「何事」将起始_

_虽说「起始」总有点可怕_

_因此我们才要手牵手_

_We are with you._

这什么歌？她没听过。

正琢磨着呢，手机铃声大作，她接起，听到对方声音闷闷的：“想你了。”

张雨绮心一软，放下所有安慰他：“没事儿，有我在。有我呢。”


End file.
